


Hidden Identity

by ShylyChronic



Category: Naruto
Genre: College, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forced Crossdressing, M/M, Multi, Romantic Comedy, Youtuber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShylyChronic/pseuds/ShylyChronic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora Kimura, a freshman in college and a YouTuber, has dived into the world of cross dressing after being shunned from doing what she enjoyed the most; Sports! Her long time best friend Naruto Uzumaki is the only breathing soul that knows her secret and plans to keep her safe from being found out. How long will this secret be kept under lock and key?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

As soon as the record button was pressed, a scrawny yet adorable teenage ‘boy’ jumped into the line of sight with arms slightly outstretched and with a big grin. Today was the day in which he has finally reached THREE MILLION SUBSCRIBERS and he couldn’t help but make a celebratory video to show his gratitude. It has been an amazing two year journey and he found himself slapping his hands onto his cheeks in shock.

“Holy *freaking* moly guys! Where in the heck are you guys even coming from?!” He shouted excitedly into the camera as he spun around in a circle and jumped onto his bed; causing an array of pillows to fly all over the place and land on the ground. Letting out a chuckle, he sat up and continued onto his speech which involved his thanks and his future plans with his channel. It lasted for a good while until he leaned into the camera and gave it a huge hug; this happened to be his personal outro since he enjoyed having his viewers feel loved. Letting out a lengthy sigh, he turned off his camera and wandered off to his desk to begin editing the video. The process alone took him around a good two to three hours, but it was worth making his little ninjas happy.

Once he finished editing the video, he quickly uploaded it and and made sure to post the link in social media sites before he shutdown his computer. Spinning his chair around, he stood up and made his way downstairs to only be greeted by his roommate Naruto. Now the normal way of being greeted was the usual hey and a wave, but according to the blonde idiot, it was a tackle and excited chatter about how his ramen tasted.

“G-Get off of me you freaking fox!” The boy sighed in annoyance until said idiot shoved his face closer with a sharp and narrowed gaze. “But you let your fans do this to you Sora! This isn’t faaaaair!” Without hesitation, Sora immediately pushed him off and rubbed his face clean with a frown plastered on his face “Learn how to speak correctly and not spray! Idiot!”

A couple of seconds passed before they both burst out laughing; It was hard for them to actually argue over something so incredibly small. “Ya know, you really are keeping the act together, it’s hard to tell now! You owe me big time!” Naruto voiced out whilst scratching his cheek with slightly flustered features. This only made Sora smile widely as he allowed his facade to slip a little. “I really do! I can actually focus on sports without being judged now…” a feminine voice resonated from the very scrawny boy with a small giggle. This sudden alteration made the Uzumaki tackle the distracted girl as he snuggled his face against hers. “I’ll keep this between us like promised Sora-chan! I will not let you down! Dattebayo!”

Finding herself in the same position as earlier, she relaxed a bit into his embrace with a tiny smile. Naruto was practically the only living soul that knew about her current predicament and even decided to help her through every step of the way. In the beginning it was difficult due to the fact that she was very used to her normal everyday girl routine and pretty much had to shove down her actual feelings. It wasn’t long until she poured out everything to her best friend and decided to pursue what she actually wanted without being judged.

A few months later and here they were, Sora with her YouTube channel and living with her one and only close friend in their own dorm in college. Things couldn’t have gotten any better. Literally.

Pulling her friend’s off from her body, she pinched him on the cheek and pointed at the clock with a huge grin. “Let’s get our day started before it ends! I’ve been dying to get some Starbucks all day!” Releasing her hold, she walked towards the entrance and tapped her foot impatiently. “that hurt!” The latter whined back in return as they both headed out the door and wandered off into the city chattering endlessly.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! :) This is the second chapter of Hidden Identity! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to leave a comment and give constructive feedback to better develop the story! Thank you for reading! Until next time! Bye Bye!
> 
> (c)ShylyChronic

        After what seemed like a good while of roaming around and shopping, the cheery teenager pulled her personal knuckled-head towards the cafe that was around the corner. Their whole day was practically nearing its end as they finally took their order and sat down outside. 

        A sigh escaped Sora's lips as she leaned back into her chair and stretched as far as she could in order to relieve her tensed muscles.  All that walking made her feel much more lazier than being relaxed. The idiot in front of her was partially to blame after having been forced to speed walk into different stores due to the high amount of people today. Ugh.

 

        "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

 

        Oh. That's right. She was still here with him. Whoops. 

 

        "Tone it down before you end up making someone's ear bleed profusely." She answered back sarcastically while she leaned into her palm and kept her emotionless mask to tick him off even more. Oh how much she enjoyed pushing his buttons!

        "ME?!? I WOULDN'T EVEN HARM A GODDAMN FLY! 'TTEBAYO!!" He declared loudly as he huffed and crossed his arms defensively. Before he could even continue his sentence, a smirk found its way across Sora's lips. "What about your other friend hmm? I've heard you guys had your *fun* in the past" The emphasis was enough to send him off into a wild boiling rage.

 

        "S-SORA! DONT YOU FUCKING DARE!!!!"

 

        He loudly retorted with a slightly flushed face. Everyone was clearly aware of his second friendship with a certain Uchiha that she didn't feel comfortable being around. She couldn't exactly point the reason why, but it was something about his deadly vibes that didn't settle her when she met him under her new identity. Frowning at the thought, she wasn't ecstatic about seeing him on campus when classes eventually started in a few days. Greaaaaaaat.

        Coughing slightly in response, she recovered quickly as the waiter placed their orders on their table and left after saying his thanks. Grabbing her green tea lemonade, she took a small sip and relinquished the taste it provided. The feeling of refreshment filled her very core as she let out a sigh of delight. It has been awhile since they both came here to enjoy their last few days of vacation before they would return to the world of stress. She was emotionally ready but not mentally. Her new identity would not only cause a mild headache in the near future, but it would surely cause some problems if she was caught.

        "Naruto? promise me something?" her slightly lowered voiced caused her whiskered friend to quickly place his drink down and lean a bit forward in worry and confusion. "Of course! That's what friends are for!" Sighing at his comment, she fiddled with her straw before she continued. "If something were to happen, promise me that you won't take the blame. You already have enough issues and I feel like you getting caught would only cause more of them.."

Her sudden statement startled Naruto as he frowned and lowered his head in thought. Many scenarios were rushing through their minds and it only caused them to stay silent until he broke it with a bright smile and a raised fist. "Sora... A friend wouldn't leave their comrade in a time of need! I promise to keep your secret safe! Dattebayo!" The new found hope that shined in his eyes caused Sora to grin widely as she also raised her first against his. This is what friends are for and she was grateful to have one just like him.   
 

 

[Time Skip]

 

        Practically slamming the door closed behind her, Sora launched herself onto the bed and landed with a soft thump. Today has been a *very* long day and all she wanted to do was sleep away. That is, until she remembered about the vlog she promised to record.

 

        "Shit."

  
Pulling out her phone, she logged into her Twitter and decided to let her fans know about the small mishap. 

 

        _'Hello to all my *wonderful* fans! I know that I promised a vlog today, but when you have an annoying fox as your friend... Things tend to get delayed and or forgotten  (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ I will upload one as soon as I can! Thanks for understanding!'_

 

Hitting the post button, she tossed her phone onto the edge of the bed and found herself dozing off before she could even realize it herself.


	3. Chapter 3

        The week had passed by unbelievably fast and now the day to return back to college has arrived. Both Sora and Naruto have prepared themselves emotionally and mentally for the long semester that was more than likely going to be the death of them. They weren’t necessarily ready for the restless nights and stress due to the fact that they were so used to being on vacation. Which in the long run, was going to effectively drain them like there is no tomorrow!

        Letting out a tedious yawn, Sora adjusted her beanie and glanced at the mirror to take in her appearance. Her short shaggy dark hair framed her ivory colored skin as a decent maroon sized hoodie covered her frame with a decent pair of skinny jeans and boots. The outfit itself wouldn’t bring attention to herself which is what she basically wanted. Grabbing her backpack, she treaded down the steps and took note that Naruto was dozing off against the kitchen counter.

        Smirking, she slowly tip toed towards him and leaned towards his ear before yelling loudly into it. This caused the idiot to jump up a few inches into the air and raise his arms in defense as he saw the culprit standing a few steps away. “You got drool on the side of your face, better clean that up before you end up slobbering the whole student population.” Sora teased with a chuckle as she ruffled his hair lightly before grabbing an apple from the basket that was on the corner of the counter. She wasn’t very fond of eating breakfast since she normally felt a bit nauseous when it came to eating so early in the morning. It was a weird habit she had ever since she was young anyway.

        “Why did we pick the classes so early in the day?” Naruto whined as he wiped the side of his cheek to get rid of the still damp saliva that formed there earlier. It was very unfortunate on his end since he stayed up late last night playing video games without keeping track of the time. “So we could have the rest of the day to ourselves remember?” she replied with a small smile before patting him on the back gently. Grabbing his backpack from the floor, she handed it to him as she glanced at the clock. “We should get going!” She chirped before grabbing his arm and dragging him out the door while making sure that she locked the door behind them.

        The cool breeze welcomed them as they walked towards their university, Konoha. It was peaceful for them both as many thoughts swam around their heads on how their first day would go. Their silence only lasted for a couple of minutes until a familiar face joined them on the journey. The pineapple hair wasn’t hard to miss as Naruto buzzed to life immediately.

        “Hey Shikamaru! Can you believe that we are actually awake right now?! I was dreaming about ramen and even more ramen…” He mumbled sourly while rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m even more surprised that you two even made it this far to be honest..” Shikamaru joked before Naruto narrowed his eyes and began to bicker with him back and forth.

        With a roll of her eyes, Sora walked a bit more faster in order to avoid getting caught into their playful argument and allowed them to catch up. Shikamaru was one of the many friends that Naruto was pretty close to and had the chance to re-meet them under her new identity. What surprised them both was that they welcomed her with open arms and was accepted into their group so quickly.  Smiling a bit at the memory, she focused her blue eyes on the sight before them. Her mouth gaped a bit at the size and beauty of their University. It looked a lot more better than it did on the internet!

        “HOLY SHIT! THIS IS PLACE IS HUGE ‘TTEBAYO!” Naruto yelled loudly as he dragged the genius towards Sora and grinned like a cheshire cat. Today was honestly going to be the best yet! There was so many places to explore around the campus after their first class was initially over. Their excitement, however, died down as soon as they heard the bells chiming loudly which was signaling that class was about to start. Saying their goodbyes, they each hurried to their designated classrooms and hoped that they weren't late.


End file.
